This invention relates generally to inclinometers and more particularly to levitated ball inclinometers.
In the drilling of deep boreholes such as those utilized for oil wells it is desired to know the path taken by the drill so that corrections may be made as needed. An inclinometer is a device which measures the angles with the vertical assumed by the inclinometer as it aligns with the borehole. These measurements are recorded or transmitted to the surface. Because of the high pressures and temperatures encountered, as well as shocks due to vibration or other causes, an inclinometer must be extremely rugged while at the same time perform its measurements with a high degree of accuracy. Prior art devices have typically included some type of pendulum arrangement which is susceptible of damage due to the environmental factors mentioned above.